


To kill three birds with one stone, or maybe sixteen (ON HOLD)

by FrostKill



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Columbine High School, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Abstinence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Bullying, Columbine, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Hallucinations, Heroin, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, School, School Shootings, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Time Travel, Underage - Freeform, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostKill/pseuds/FrostKill
Summary: I'M GONNA REWRITE THIS SOOO, SORRY IF SOMEONE WAS ACTUALLY READING IT, I'M JUST NOT FEELING IT ANYMORE, WHOOPS.Life circumstances make a teenager crumble, unknowingly giving her the opportunity to live again in a different time, having the chance to change a bloody patch in history and rethink her life choices...Who would've tell she'd get attachedThis is Columbine adapted obviously, so I'll get into all kinds of touchy subjects revolving the Columbine shooters and the way they had to face high-school, if you hate it don't read it. Is as simple as that.





	1. OD

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first thing I've published in here so don't expect much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the end is just the beginning

She had no idea why they had to move to Columbine, as far as she knew her mother had no troubles on their former house... no troubles aside her own self-destructive tendencies, mainly her alcoholism and her poor relationship choices. She was sure all the moving had been Alek's fault, her mom's "boyfriend", a guy she had married only a few months earlier and she refused to call stepfather, he was on his early 20's and thought he owned everything, he was as bad or worse than her mother, while she didn't cared about shit he tried to turn her life into a living hell.  
Not even a week had passed since they were living on Littleton and everything was a mess again. She liked to think she was just another normal teenager, the usual angst, usual hatred towards society and the occasional authority figure, then again, it wasn’t that easy to describe her life. Specially while her stepfather continued to pound his hands on the other side of the door demanding to be let inside her bedroom. She just hugged her legs and proceeded to turn the volume up, drowning the screams.

-OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!

She sighed.

-Just hold it, he'll get tired -she mumbled to herself.

When had everything gotten that twisted?

She had no fucking idea, she had just embraced the needle when life looked way too difficult to handle, drugs had always been a means to an end for her, unfortunately there were problems that couldn’t be solved by just forgetting who she was and numbing herself.

She could hear the screams through the door as her stepfather pounded on it with all his strength while demanding to be let into her bedroom to do -god knows what- she usually couldn’t be bothered by that, but at that moment being high out of her mind the paranoia was eating her inside. Her mom was home as she had seen her car on the driveway when she entered the property, but she didn’t really cared about her, she was just the reason why her future was ruined, the reason why she had to drop out of school and had missed her opportunity to go to university with a cheerleader scholarship.  
The banging on the door suddenly stopped, he must have got bored of messing outside of her room, he always got bored after a while and honestly, it was the only thing she liked about Alek, unlike her mom's past partners he wasn't very diligent so she didn't had to be afraid of any kind of consequence for not doing what he wanted. Ever since her father had died her life had turned into a living nightmare, not even a month had passed since her dad was deceased and the boyfriends started going to the house, they usually didn't even lasted a week, a month at most before there was another one taking their place and bothering her, their only purpose was to be her mother's partners in crime when it came to doing drugs and chugging alcohol like they were being paid for it, entertaining her from her meaningless life, while her purpose as a daughter was that of being her mom's boyfriends toy thing, a role she refused to play.

As though she had jinxed it by thinking about it the screams started again, her mother joining her lover on the door banging, both of them were clearly drunk by the way the spoke. Once again, she only turned the volume up in hopes to drown them, but the screams seemed to even come from inside her head, driving her mad.  
Maybe the drugs were wearing off? She decided it had to be that, it was dangerous to get such a dose on a single day but honestly, she didn't even care anymore so she just went with it.  
At the tune of  _Closer_ by  _Nine Inch Nails_ she pulled the shoebox from her closet and set the required equipment, it was fairly simple after all, just some baby steps could get her to relax and ignore them again. Put it in the spoon, burn it, into the needle, into her bloodstream. It was fast and once again she was laying on the verge of unconsciousness on her fluffy carpet, closing her eyes and wishing never to wake up. Just like that the sounds around her muffled, her breathing slowed and she could feel how cold it was, she had investigated it, she was overdosing. But as uncomfortable as it was getting, as she found it harder to breath, she just couldn't care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This works only as a brief introduction to my OC and mostly so you guys will get her personality and background later.  
> Those you are waiting for will appear a bit later so, sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Out of place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the worst thing is just surviving, or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this is gonna come out but I'd really appreciate some feedback.

The girl woke up at about 6 am with a splitting headache, she groaned and got into a sitting position, she was still laying in the carpet.

-Of course I'd fail again.

She took a deep breath and just got up, it was going to be her first day at school anyway so she went straight to the bathtub to just sink her malnourished body in the warm water and proceed to wash herself and relax in the water until it started giving her chills and she had no other choice but to quickly wash the soap away with the bathtub hose. It was honestly a rather simple morning routine, it's not like she had much to show off so she just dried and dressed with the first thing that came to mind, skinny jeans, a black _NIN_ oversize long-sleeved t-shirt and her usual combat boots. The next step was to simply brush her shoulder length pastel blue hair, taking care to not confuse her bangs with the rest of it.

Just like that, plus her previously prepared backpack she went out wishing she would be able to avoid encountering anyone on the way downstairs and out of the door but, no such luck.

-Where do you think you're going?

She sighed and turned around, the stench of beer and morning breath hitting her, Alek had clearly just woken up in a bad mood.

-It's my first day, you know, school.

He seemed to consider it for a moment and just shrugged signalling her to go ahead, his eyes were bloodshot, he was probably high. She was about to turn around to walk toward the door when a punch suddenly landed on her face making her land on the floor, she was still a bit dizzy from the drugs.

-If I knock on your door -he said leaning over her, grabbing her chin forcing her to look at his face- you have to open up, get it bitch?

She didn't acknowledge him but he didn't seem to mind and just left her there on the floor. It took her a minute to process what had just happened, he had never laid a hand on her before and therefore the shock, she could feel how that punch had busted her lip and blood was already running down her face. Paying no attention to her injury she stood up fast and immediately went for the door, not doing more for her lip than just licking it and getting the blood off with the back of her hand as she was positively fuming, that bastard just hit her and if she wanted to live in that house with her crappy mother she'd have to put up with it as she'd done with past boyfriends. Getting out she slammed the door and started to walk fast to school as to not be stopped by him for "being disrespectful", she had already seen him hit her mother when she did it and she wasn't about to take anything else from him, unfortunately for her, her next house neighbour had seen her storm out of the house and stared as he apparently left at the same time she did. He gave her a curious look she would've returned if she hadn't been trying to hide her busted lip from him, given her short stature she wasn't really surprised to see he was taller than her, he was about 5'9 while she was merely 4'9, a whole foot taller than her, light brown spiky hair and seemingly hazel eyes. It had just been a quick look so she'd just seen the general look he had, along with his very noticeable clothes, a simple t-shirt, black trench coat, cargo pants and combat boots. She just pushed her small "checking out" out of her mind and continued to walk fast in direction of the school, didn't wanted to be late on the first day.

 

She had thought her last school was a nightmare, but honestly, her previous school was more of a flower field compared to Columbine, she hadn't even given 10 steps inside the place before a group wearing white hats cornered against the lockers and bugged her about how much of a freak she was for having dyed her hair "blue", how she had to know her place and not get in their way as she had, apparently, disrespected them when she didn't immediately moved away so they could have the hallway all to themselves and tried to fight against the established order by trying to just walk past them completely ignoring them. She just shrugged and rolled her eyes, wondering if she had maybe got herself into some kind of time machine as, as far as she knew, hierarchy hadn't been so rigid in high-schools since the end of the 90's, their clothes also looked old fashioned for what she understood were the standards.  
They didn't really seemed to be halfway over with their remarks and she didn't even had to open her mouth with a witty comeback as someone interrupted them.

-Just let her go man, you know Jane doesn't like when you bully girls.

She turned to see a guy that was clearly a goth and to her surprise the guys bothering her just huffed and left, but not before pushing her against the lockers one more time and telling the guy that he "Couldn't hide behind his sister forever", to which he just rolled his eyes.

-Thanks for that.

-No problem, are you new?

-Yeah, just got here, I'm Eve Frost.

-Jesse Miller.

She felt like someone had just given her a blow to the stomach but just feigned a smile and asked him where she could find the Administration Office which he lazily gave directions to before returning to his group of friends. It had to be a coincidence so she just let it be and walked towards the Office, now taking care of not crossing paths with anyone as she didn't knew how things worked or if anybody in her way would turn out to be yet another bully like the group she had already encountered. She asked for her schedule and the woman on the desk also handed her a small map showing the order of the premises with a bored look on her face, she was clearly not satisfied with her job and, honestly, she couldn't blame her for it.

-Here -she handed her a stack of papers and seeing her confused expression kept speaking- so you'll hand it to your teacher, she forgot to get them.

-Right, thanks.

She was sure the late bell would ring in any moment so she left the office as fast as possible, just to collide against someone and accidentally drop most of the papers the woman gave her to the ground. Without even looking ahead she muttered a halfhearted "sorry" and started collecting the paper-sheets as fast as she could, it took her a moment to register whoever she had just collided against was helping her retrieve the papers from the floor when she tried lifting the last sheet at the same time he did.

-Here, sorry about that -the guy said handing her the stack he collected.

-Thanks, and it's okay, I wasn't looking ahead.

She finally looked at the stranger's face, her eyes falling on her neightbour's face as it was the same guy she had seen before her walk to school, losing herself on his eyes for a moment as she noticed a slight difference between them as one of them was hazel and the other a grey colour. She just smiled at him for a second and walked away as to not look weird for staring, he had already started to give her a weird look after she examined his eyes, she just mentally slapped herself and began walking towards the classroom the secretary had told her she had to go to beforehand, getting there barely on time as most of the seats were already occupied. She just sighed and approached the teacher with the stack of papers.

-I was told to give you this.

She muttered rapidly to try and leave for a seat to just be stopped by the woman.

-You must be the new girl, care to introduce yourself to the class?

She felt tempted to just say no but that'd surely get her more attention than a brief introduction would.

-I'm...

The guy she collided with suddenly entered the classroom earning himself a look from the teacher because of the interruption and some muttering from his peers, he was clearly not held in high regard as one of the guys tried to trip him when he was walking to the back. The woman shushed them and motioned her to continue.

-I'm Eve Frost, I got here a few days ago, that's about it -she said awkwardly just waiting to be dismissed.

-Does anyone have a question? -the teacher asked to her irritation.

Some hands stood up and she made a blonde girl talk.

-What's with the weird accent?

-I lived in Ireland for most of my childhood

The girl seemed satisfied with the answer but then more meaningless questions came her way, "what's with your hair?", "why wear those clothes?", etc. It was just starting to annoy her so she just asked the teacher if she could just go ahead and sit somewhere already.

-You can sit beside Eric at the back.

Walking towards the back seemed almost like a walk of shame, their eyes seemingly peeking into her soul, judging her every step until she just let herself fall into the chair and looked at the boy with a blank expression. She thought it could be seen by him as a sign of unfriendliness but at the moment she wasn't really worried about it as the paranoia was the only thing fresh in her mind and she was only wondering if they all knew she had just come from trying to kill herself in her house, from having thought she had an OD, if the heroin was still present and kicking inside her bloodstream and this Eric guy knew it.


	3. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't always play pretend, especially if you feel like you're dying.

She knew all the thoughts running through her head were probably nonsense, that there was no way they knew anything about her other than the small things she had been compelled to share, but she could feel how it was suddenly more difficult for her to breath and how her pulse started to rise, she was panicking. It was a matter of time for her classmates to see how distressed she looked and possibly mock her so she tried her best to hide her face, she pressed her arms on the table and hid her face between them, clenching her fists as to bury her fingernails on her hands as hard as possible hoping the pain would push the uneasiness away and get her back to normal.

-Hey, are you okay?

She heard Eric's voice slightly muffled and looked at him, she felt terrible.

-Never better -she answered forcing a smile.

By the look on his face he was clearly not convinced about her being truthful, not that she'd get offended once she looked herself into a mirror. Alek's fingers had already left her face bruised from when he had forcefully grabbed her in her house, her lip was busted and her face was paler than usual contrasting the purple print made by her stepfather and the bags under her eyes, looking pretty sickly and unnatural, not that she felt any better than she looked. The time she had to endure in that first class felt like torture, not only she had to try to control her anxiety but also her body that didn't seemed to want to stay put, she was visibly shaking both from the body spasms and how cold she felt. The moment the bell rang was a literal gift and she just made a run for the  exit;  the dizziness made her stumble a couple of times but in the  end  she found herself on an open space outside of school finally enjoying a bit of fresh air.

She sat on the floor with laboured breathing, if she couldn't manage to get a hold of herself fast, she was surely going to faint soon, or at least that's what her mind was screaming at her. She closed her eyes and tried to still her breathing on a vain attempt to stop her palpitations, she felt as though her heart was going to explode in any second. It felt as though the little people that were out in that place were looking at her, she could feel their eyes burning in her skull making it more difficult to calm down and act as if nothing was happening to her. She lit a  cigarette  hoping it would calm her, it didn't work and she ended up crushing it against the ground, being so focused in looking okay she didn't really notice when someone tapped her shoulder, making her look up suddenly. It was Eric, she saw a really tall blond guy a few feet from him and he signalled something to her  neighbour .

-Are you really okay?

-I... -she was mad at herself for looking so vulnerable but she couldn't take it anymore- I can't  breathe .

The  laboured  breathing was getting worse and she was lightheaded, possibly on the verge of consciousness so when she tried to stand up, she lost her foot and fell, Eric holding her on impulse when he saw her falling right in front of him.

-Shit

-We should get her to the infirmary -said the blond looking nervous.

-No! -she panicked, the last thing she needed was to be near someone who could understand her symptoms and force her to attend rehab- I just need to lay down a little while.

She barely managed to get those words out before fainting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its extremely short, but I'll update soon so please endure it (If anybody checks that is)


	4. First interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First interaction gone wrong

She woke up to the faint smell of smoke in the air, her eyelids still felt heavy but she no longer felt like a wreck and a coat seemed to have been placed on top of her as a makeshift blanket probably to keep her from shivering. Getting into a seating position she took care of not dropping the trench coat, she was on the back seat of an unknown car and, even though not having been brought to the infirmary or the ER was a huge relief she felt a bit uneasy and therefore got off through one of the doors that were already wide open. She wasn't even outside yet when her eyes fell on the blond guy from before that was leaning on the car smoking, ignoring the fact she was already awake.

-Hey

He jumped slightly at her voice, his blue eyes falling on her form as she clenched her hands on the fabric of the trench coat, he seemed nervous.

-Why am I here?

-Well... um -he blushed and seemed at a loss for words for a moment- you said you didn't wanted to go to the infirmary so we thought the hospital wasn't an option either so Eric brought you to his car.

-Oh... thanks then

She smiled a little bit feeling a bit awkward.

-Sorry you had to see me like that, it must have been first day nervousness -she lied.

-Yeah... you're new right? -she just nodded- I'm Dylan

-Eve Frost

 He looked away awkwardly and continued to smoke, looking sideways at her from time to time, avoiding her gaze whenever she noticed him looking. She just stood there feeling out of place, thinking of a way to make up for the trouble she had put them through, they were probably angry.

-You want one? -he said handing her the pack.

-Sure

She lit one and took a long drag off of the " _cancer stick_ " as she had labelled it back when she hadn't tried it yet, she let the smoke out through her nose and inspected the package with curiosity.

-Where did you bought this? -she asked handing it back.

-What do you mean?

-Well, its vintage

-What?

-You know, an old package, it's from the 90's right?

He looked at her as thought she had suddenly grown a second head and was about to say something when he was interrupted by Eric's arrival.

-You're finally up -he said with a harsh tone- that sure was a weird stunt, what are you on?

-Pardon?

-Don't play dumb, you were shaking like crazy in class too and it didn't seemed like it was from being nervous -he said- are you on drugs?

She saw red for a moment, her head wasn't on the right place at the moment as the effect was still a bit fresh on her system and she felt like punching something but ended up just burying her nails on her hand to calm down a little bit, though she didn't exactly managed to keep in place all the things her head was pushing her to do.

-What the fuck man?! I'm not ON anything, not like it'd be any of your business if I was

-Yeah right, should've just let you laying on the Smoker's Pit

-Eric I don't think you should...

Dylan was nervous, he didn't knew how to stop them from fighting, its not like he was on Eve's side but he had noticed how she didn't seemed to want to let go of Eric's trench coat since she had left the car, using it as a shield to try to hide the various bruises that were getting more noticeable around her chin and left cheek, how her eyes seemed out of focus and she was muttering complete nonsense, as though she wasn't really meant to be there at all. 

-Fucking junkie

She was ready to explode but didn't, her anger just dissipated as suddenly as it had appeared, her expression going from outrage to plain numb, she was tired, at least she could cross their names as possible acquaintances. She sighed and looked down for a moment before looking at Eric dead in the eye and mutter a " _Fuck you_ " before walking away from them, giving Dylan an apologetic smile that didn't really managed to reach her eyes. She could hear the shorter of the two cussing at her while she left but she just ignored it, the arm she had injected herself in was starting to itch a lot, damn she didn't even had her backpack as the little discussion hadn't left her with time to ask him for it.  
She was almost halfway on the way to her house, scratching the marks left by the needle the night before through her clothes when she finally realized something was off... she was still grasping Eric's trench coat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like too much dialogue, idk


	5. Second Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's right but not everything is what it seems

After the girl turned around to leave Eric immediately started cussing at her, but she didn't really seemed to hear him and if she did, she didn't cared enough to even look in his direction, he didn't even stopped cussing when she was no longer visible from their position and took more than a few minutes to calm down. Dylan avoided confrontation by just standing there in silence continuing to smoke, waiting for his friend to realize about the obvious, that he'd have to eventually make contact with her anyway because she had walked away with his trench coat and without retrieving her backpack that was still inside the car, not to mention they lived beside the other as he had described her accurately when bragging about his cute next door neighbour. 

-Feeling better? 

-Yeah, fucking bitch being all ungrateful pisses me off 

-You did called her a junkie man -Dylan said taking a last drag before throwing the cigarette and stepping on it. 

-Are you gonna tell me she doesn't look like a junkie? 

-I never said that, though you didn't seemed to mind in the morning when you talked about her. 

Eric rolled his eyes and looked elsewhere, hiding his slight blush from his best-friend, he did indeed found her hot when he saw her in the morning but he wasn't about to admit that now after all he'd said. 

-Whatever Reb, I gotta go to work -he said throwing the cigarette butt and stepping on it- but you'll have to think about how to get your coat back 'cause she left with it. 

-That... 

-And think about what you're gonna do with her backpack- he interrupted- it's still in the backseat. 

With that and a final "goodbye" he left towards his car and drove to his work leaving his friend to deal with the mess he had brought upon himself, if only he had been a little bit more polite towards the high girl he wouldn't have had to deal with the whole mess. He ran a hand through his spiky hair and went to retrieve her backpack, looking to snoop through her belonging before deciding if it was even worth it to give it back in exchange for what she had taken. It was a simple black backpack, probably not worth much and most of the items inside of it were the typical school supplies, a couple of hardcover notebooks with images that due to its time were unknown to him as they were a 2019 special edition though he didn't paid them enough attention as to notice that, a pencil case with, once again, stuff that were not yet available in the 90's, though what ultimately caught his attention were her cigarettes that displayed graphically the effects of their use on the human mouth which disgusted him, forcing him to look away from them long enough to notice her bag had a secret pocket in which he found a small bag that contained some kind of white powder, drugs. 

-Bingo 

Satisfied with his discovery he left towards his house, hiding her backpack in his closet beside his pipe bombs before starting to play Doom in his computer, dying time after time as his curiosity of what else the thing might have inside was growing, unable to concentrate he eventually just stopped playing and retrieved it, placing it on top of his bed before seeing what else the damn thing might be hiding so he just spilled the contents on top of his bed leaving what he had already seen aside. Once again not much, at least until he looked in the last pocket and found some weird technological device, a smart phone, though of course he had no idea what that was. He tried to unlock it pressing on the small buttons on the side of the device and the round one on the back of it, he eventually realized he had to touch the screen in order to unlock it but got stucked on the lockscreen once it asked for either a password, face recognition or his fingerprint. 

Defeated he just saved everything and put it back again inside the closet, going on the internet to find out what was that thing he had just found, finding nothing of the sort online. He had done literally anything he could so he put on some Rammstein and proceeded to once again play Doom, managing to advance through the levels now that his head was a bit clearer. He was tempted to ask her what the hell that was but didn't feel like it, not after their encounter in the parking lot, maybe Dylan was right and he shouldn't have said that, the girl was according to what he found indeed a junkie so he shouldn't be so shocked she had lied about it, after all it would've been uncommon of one to actually admit the drug usage.   
He sighed and turned off the music as he had died again, just to hear commotion coming from next door, a male screaming insults at an unknown person, calling this one everything going from " _bitch_ " to " _worthless_ " and seemingly receiving no answer until he heard a few stuff break and Eric finally couldn't just listen anymore and run upstairs and out of his room, finding his mom on the front door looking worried. 

-Mom what's going on? -he asked peeking outside. 

-I... 

His mom got interrupted when they saw Eve storming out of the house slamming the door with tears pooling in her eyes, jaw clenched and nails buring in her hands, she briefly looked at Eric and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction, screams coming from her house until a guy finally got out and leaned against the door frame before taking a gulp from the beer he was holding, he was clearly drunk and couldn't stand straight, blond hair falling on his head and just jeans covering his frame. 

-COME BACK HERE! -his scream resonated on the empty street before he tossed the now empty bottle in her direction, though it didn't even get close to shatter near where she was now walking- bitch 

With that last word he just slammed the door and the place was silent again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my house gives me writers block and I get inspired when I'm in uni so the next chapter is probably going to be available next week, thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated.


	6. Out of character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we do things on a whim and it doesn't add up to our previous behavior

It was obvious for Eric that the best possible course of action was to go back inside and just forget about what he had just witnessed, no good would come from getting involved into his neighbour's business, abusive family or not, but despise what he was thinking and that he just wanted to go back to his room to resume his game and just forget about what he had witnessed, his body did the exact opposite, running downstairs to retrieve the girl's backpack before going after her in his car without saying a word to his mother. He had no idea where the girl could’ve gone to, she was new to the place and probably didn’t even had a place in her mind when she stormed out of her house, just wanting to get away from it.   
He searched in the nearby shopping centre before realizing she probably hadn’t explored so far yet, the only place she knew so far was probably the school and, as there were plenty of spaces to hang out nearby, he decided to start there. It didn’t take him long to find her, she hadn’t walked that far, being still pretty far away from the school. He slowed down beside her, it’d have looked like he was bothering her if anyone walked by but he hadn’t really thought about it at the moment.

-Need a ride?

The girl looked at him, probably recognizing his voice, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her chin was pretty bruised, her busted lip looked worse than before and a new bruise now forming on her neck, though she looked oblivious of her own appearance as she gave him a nasty look, she was wearing his trench coat and smoking his cigarettes  without a care.

-What do you want?

-I just want to talk, I have your bag too

She sighed and stopped walking, Eric stopped the car right beside her thinking of how it had been easier than he thought, now the problem was that he didn’t really knew what to tell her, he hadn’t planned that much, he hadn’t planned this at all.

-Do I have to put it out?

-Don’t bother, you can smoke inside

With that she entered the car and he kept driving, he didn’t know where to go, the Firing Range seemed like a good enough choice but she’d probably think he was some kind of psycho and wanted to get rid of her. Then it happened, her stomach growled, he looked at her and she looked away with a noticeable blush on her pale cheeks, wanting the earth to swallow her, he didn’t say anything and drove towards  BlackJacks’s  pizza, he hadn’t had lunch yet anyway. He parked the car and she got off, leaving his trench coat inside, but he didn’t give her the backpack

-Hey, where’s my stuff?

-I’ll give it back to you later, let’s have some pizza now

-I’m not hungry, I want my stuff back

-You’ll have it later, stop making a fuss about it.

Eric started walking towards the place and she looked pissed off now, grabbing him by the arm, forcing him to look at her.

-You don’t understand, I NEED it

She was freaking out, it was the drugs, she wanted them. Eric thought he’d get angry when she spun him around but couldn’t bring himself to when he saw her pitiful figure, all bruised, shivering and looking lost, just wanting to lose herself some more in the numbness and short sense of accomplishment the drugs promised to give her.

-I said I’ll give it back, come on

She frowned but followed him into the store, sitting in one of the booths without saying much more, picking on the skin of her hands until she realized he was seeing her do it, it kind of surprised him she gave him more than a word response when he asked her if she liked pepperoni pizza and what soda she wanted, he supposed talking about something that didn’t concerned her was easier than talking about something else knowing he knew she had got beaten up and had a drug problem. Eve didn’t pay him much attention as he ordered and talked to Dylan, they glanced in her direction a few times getting no response from her, she wondered if she was really that easy to read or if Eric was just sharper than the others, she didn’t know what to think.   
She was looking outside through the window, keeping her mind busy as to lessen the itch she was feeling, thinking maybe she was being too harsh with the guy, too pushy to get her bag back, it wasn’t as though he was going to steal from her and he had after all went after her when he didn’t really had to, got worried when she passed out outside the school and even followed her wish of not going to either the nurse or the hospital. All that was going through her mind when she suddenly felt one of her hands being yanked away from the other one, a look of horror on Eric’s face. For a moment she didn’t knew what was going on, then she saw the left backhand covered in blood, the nails of her right hand having ripped her skin apart and she hadn’t even noticed it, the pain was just then being registered by her senses.

-What the fuck?

-I didn’t... -her voice quivered, shocked by the mess she had just made, it usually just took to stab her nails on her hands to stop her anxiety from spiking, ripping her skin off was on another level she thought she’d never reach again- I didn’t mean to...

The boy didn’t let her finish the sentence, taking her by her wrist and dragging her towards the back room of the fast food restaurant, washing her hand and wrists -as she had scratched off more skin that he had initially thought- to then use a first-aid kit  Dylan had provided to disinfect and dress her wounds to the best of his  abilities .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the first part of this chapter ready for months already but I didn't knew how to end it, I don't know how I'll do the next honestly but hopefully it won't take long. Sorry for whoever (if there is anyone) that was following this, I know it took way too long


End file.
